1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle brushless AC generator to be mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, a bus, and a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related-art vehicle brushless AC generator, there is known a structure in which a field coil is mounted in a front bracket and a control circuit unit including a voltage regulator and a rectifier is mounted in a rear bracket so that the control circuit unit may be avoided from being thermally affected by a front-side bearing that generates a large amount of heat (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 03-195348).
As another related art, a lead wire as a lead-out portion of the field coil is connected to the voltage regulator from a conductive wire path formed in a stationary yoke section through a first notch groove formed in an outer peripheral-side inner wall surface of a front frame, a through bolt-use notch groove formed in an outer peripheral surface of a stator core, and a second notch groove formed in an outer peripheral-side inner wall surface of a rear frame (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4450134).
In the related-art vehicle brushless AC generator as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 03-195348, a connection bracket for connecting the field coil and the voltage regulator together is mounted while passing through a slot of the stator core, and hence a slot space factor of a stator coil in the stator core may decrease to reduce an output. There is also another problem in that the work of mounting the connection bracket into the narrow slot becomes cumbersome.
In the related-art vehicle brushless AC generator as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4450134, the lead wire of the field coil is provided directly on the notch grooves formed in the respective frames and the stator core, and hence there is a problem in that the lead wire is susceptible to vibration, water, or dust and the coating of the lead wire may be damaged to reduce reliability due to insufficient insulation property.